Dúvida
by A.B.M.Potter
Summary: Uma separação, uma intriga que faz-se refletir quem são seus verdadiros amigos. O tempo pode fazer definar o amor? Hies a dúvida.
1. Prólogo

**Dúvida**

**Prólogo**

**Começo**

Na turma 2105, do colégio particular de uma cidadezinha na Inglaterra , uma verdadeira zona acontecia. Bolinhas de papel voavam, adolescentes berravam para se entender, e ninguém esperava, e torcia, para que o professor tivesse faltado.

Discretamente a porta da sala se abriu e apenas um aluno percebeu. Ou fora pela falta de interesse na zona, ou fora porque se localizava na segunda fileira, na primeira carteira. O nome dele era Albus Potter, filho do famoso jogador de futebol que ganhou a Interestadual de Futsal, Harry Potter.

Um homem adentrou a sala, ele era alto, possuía cabelos loiro-platinados, olhos cinzentos e lábios carmim. Só de ver o rosto daquele homem Albus teve uma sensação de déjà vu, ele já tinha visto ele antes, mas onde?

O loiro se vestia roupas simples, porém elegantes, e seu andar era confiante. Ele largou a pasta de couro que pendurava no ombro sobre a mesa, apanhou uma caneta pilot, e escreveu no quadro algumas palavras.

_D. L. Malfoy._

Virou-se para a pasta, retirou um livro muito grosso, e num movimento rápido o atirou contra a mesa, provocando um estrondo. Todo os adolescentes desordeiros levaram um susto e se calaram.

-Bom dia, Turma. – disse o professor numa voz sarcástica. – Sou o novo professor de Física de vocês... Sou o Professor Malfoy.

Um aluno curioso levantou a mão e perguntou porque os dois primeiros nomes dele eram abreviados.

O professor apenas olhou para ele com uma expressão, isso-não-foi-uma-pergunta-não-sou-obrigado-a-responder, se virou para o quadro e começou a escrever formulas e mais formulas.

Albus continuava tendo a sensação de já ter visto ele antes. E não conseguia parar de olha-lo, achando que ele era um deus, de tão belo.

-.-.-

O professor Malfoy dirigia calmamente seu Volvo prateado, com um copo descartável de café numa das mãos. Dirigia nas ruas mais ricas da cidade, onde só se havia casas de pessoas de destaque.

Posicionou o carro na entrada da garagem da casa mais elegante do bairro, uma casa que emanava poder, a casa dos Malfoy. Saiu do carro, pegou a pasta de couro e trancou o veiculo. Um pequeno cervo pendia como chaveiro, um presente de um amigo.

Ele suspirou suspirou enquanto caminhava pelo jardim bem cuidado, lembrando de tudo que já tinha feito naquela casa, naquele bairro, naquela cidade, enfim, naquela escola. Já tinha sido um aluno de Hogwarts, havia se formado naquele colégio, porém por motivos pessoais, resolveu sair da cidade para cursar uma falcudade na Alemanha.

O Malfoy também pensou se seus amigos ainda estavam vivos, se haviam costituido família, se ainda estavam lá. Os Potter, pensou amargamente, ainda estão aqui.

Uma coisa que Malfoy poderia reconhecer a distancia era um Potter, e Albus não era nenhum um pouco diferente do pai. Jogou a pasta sobre o sofá de couro, e caminhou até o quintal dos fundos. No caminho passou pela cozinha, onde jogou fora o copo descartável de café. A casa era enorme, parecia uma mansão, e realmente era, para uma pessoa.

Os pais dele morreram num acidente de avião, a 18 anos atrá Malfoy, um advogado consagrado, e Narcisa Malfoy, uma arquiteta famosa na região. Não sentiu a perda dos pais: nunca nutriu sentimentos verdadeiros por eles.

Seus nome do meio era Lucius,nome que herdara de seu pai, costumava se apresentar por aqule nome, e se recusava a retirar das profundezas de seu passado aquilo que havia se esforçado ao máximo para esquecer: seu nome, sua identidade naquela cidade, seu passado.

Abriu a porta da cozinha, que levava para o quintal dos fundos, que alias, era tão grande quanto a casa em si. Era um estábulo mesclado com um canil. Estábulo para três cavalos, e canil para dois cães, tudo aquilo se resumia em uma palavra: exagero. Os nomes dos cavalos eram: Ofélia, Madri e Áurio. Ofélia era uma linda égua puro sangue Inglesa; com pelagem clara e temperamento forte. Madri, um puro sangue espanhol, de pelagem escura, alto como um ônibus e manso. E Áurio, um cavalo Árabe pardo, mais tranqüilo que um Buda. Luc, como era chamado por colegas de trabalho, os havia adquirido na Alemanha, pois quando tinha 17 anos era jóquei por diversão, ao sair do pais germanico não resistiu e trouxe os cavalos consigo. Era o mesmo caso dos cães. Valeska e Rudolfo, uma fêmea mestiça de Labrador caramelo e um husky preto e branco, cujos olhos eram azul e branco.

Após se distrair com os cães, treinar os eqüinos, e deixar todos com um suprimento razoável de ração, feno e água , Luc decidiu tomar uma longa e relaxante ducha. Enquanto a água quente escorria seu corpo, relembrou todo o seu passado, sentiu uma amargura tremenda, tudo veio a tona, mas não como um soco, como um beijo.

-.-.-

-Então meu filho, como foi o primeiro dia de aula?- perguntou uma mulher ruiva que punha pratos sobre a mesa da cozinha.

- Não sei...

-Como assim você não sabe? –indagou um homem, que apoiava os pés sobre a mesa.

-Harry, tire já os pés da mesa!

-Ah cale a boca Giny, não enche o saco... –mesmo reclamando Harry retirou os pés de cima da mesa. Se levantou e caminhou até o sopé da porta, retirou um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro do bolso da camisa, mesmo com as reclamações da esposa acendeu a ponta do cigarro.

Mesmo indignada com a atitude do marido na frente do filho, Giny perguntou novamente:

-Então meu filho, sua sala, pelo menos, é boa?

-Não, no ano passado era trinta cabeças em três salas, esse ano entrou mais gente. Aí, contaram vinte em cada sala e na minha ficaram os restos. –Harry não conseguiu controlar o impulso de rir, atirou cigarro no chão, e o apagou com a sola do sapato. Ele seguiu até a mesa apanhou um prato, e foi a frente do fogão. Lasanha. _É só isso que essa mulher sabe cozinhar._ –Mas o mais estranho foi o professor, chegou passando matéria, cara estranho... Acho que o nome dele era... DL alguma coisa...

O prato de Harry escorregou de sua mão. _Luc_. Giny berrou, reclamando da sujeira que ele havia feito. Albus ficou olhando para seu pai sem entender.

_Ele voltou... Draco... _


	2. Capitulo 1

**Dúvida**

**Capitulo 1**

**Jardim de Infância**

_**Inglaterra. Colégio Hogwarts. Sala do Jardim de Infância. 22 anos atrás. **_

_-Turma, hoje um novo amiginho vai ficar na nossa turma, o nome dele é Draco, e sejam bem legais com ele!- disse energeticamente a professora do jardim de infância. Uma mulher ruiva com sardas por toda face, seus olhos azuis exprimiam a insegurança de recém casada. _

_Todas as crianças largaram os lápis de cera e viraram os rostos rechonchudos para ver o novo colega. Uma criança miúda de cara emburrada. Cabelos loiro platinados que não lhe passavam do queixo, olhos cinzentos tempestuosos, era óbvio que ele não queria estar lá, mas lhe fora imposto. O nome deste pequeno burguês era Draco Malfoy, filho de pessoas muito ricas e famosas, porém sem tempo para cuidar de seu filho._

_A professora indicou ao pequeno que se sentasse com os coleguinhas, mas Draco se recusou. _

_Ele caminhou sem fazer ruído até uma mesa distante das outras crianças, enquanto caminhava até lá, um moreninho, de seis anos de idade, cabelos que resistiam até o mais poderoso pente, olhos de um tom verde esmeralda, veio sorridente de encontro ao novo aluno._

_-Oi, meu nome é Harry, muito prazer em conhecer você._

_Draco apenas olhou para ele, de olhos estreidados, virou levemente a cabeça na direção de James, como se o avaliasse, bufou e continhou seu caminho. O sorriso de Harry brochou, voltou irritado até sua mesa, pegou um lápis de cera e o quebrou, pela força que suas pequeninas mãos faziam. _

_Riny, seu melhor amigo, tentou acalmá-lo, dizendo que talvez, o novato não sabia falar. Rony tinha cabelos vermelhos, com olhos azuis, e asssim como a professora, inha sardas pelo rosto. Aquilo, claro, não acalmou Harry, rabiscou no papel traços irregulares afundando o papel e quebrando as pontas dos lápis. _

_Ao se sentar na mesinha o loirinho viu sua professora lhe trazer lápis e papel, e não agradeceu quando ela foi embora. Draco ficou irritado com a atitude de sua mãe, ela disse que ele iria para a escola, e ele alegou que não queria se misturar com a maioria, como resposta ela disse: _

_-Eu não estou perguntando, você vai para a escola e ponto final._

_A voz de sua mãe sempre o calava, e quando ela dizia não era não mesmo. _

_Ele fez riscos aleatórios no papel, foi interrompido, enquanto coloria, por uma menina de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes, seus traços o lembraram um falcão, e ele soube que ela não era da "maioria"._

_-Nossa que linda borboleta! –comentou a mesma cm um entusiasamo de se invejar. Mas o desenho realmente era maravilhoso, quando viu a professora ficou atônita, dizendo que nunca viu tanta perfeição. – Meu nome é Pancy. Pancy Parkison._

_-Parkison. Você é filha de Valeria Parkison, grande amiga dos Malfoy. É um prazer conhecer você Pancy. –E num gesto formal, levantou a mão, como se para um aperto de mão. Pancy fez o mesmo, mas ao invés de chocalhar, Draco beijou a mão da menina, que ficou corada com o ato. –Meu pai me disse que quando encontramos com uma dama, esse é o cumprimento correto. _

_A voz de Draco era tranqüila, terna e suave, musica para os ouvidos, apesar de ter um timbre muito fino. _

_-Encantada. –respondeu Pancy a altura da formalidade de Draco. Harry ouviu o pequeno dialogo entre os dois, e tentou olhar por cima do ombro. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Draco, que o olhou com desgosto total. James quase quebrou todos os lápis de cor, e teria quebrado se não fosse a hora da história._

_- A história que leremos hoje é Cinderella. –as meninas bateram palminhas e os meninos bufaram, então a voz de Draco cortou a professora antes que ele dissesse algo mais._

_-É a versão Disneyziada ou a versão de Perrout? – o domínio do Frances foi mais uma coisa que deixou a professora estupefata, ela não soube responder. –Não desejo tomar parte nessa fraternização, professora posso ir até minha mochila?_

_-C-claro querido..._

_Os aluninhos ficaram pasmos assim como a professora, acharam que um homem adulto culto tivesse entrado na sala e falado por Draco, mas confiram que não depois de olhar para a porta. O novo aluno se dirigiu até os suportes onde as mochilinhas eram presas e pegou uma negra como xisto, bem diferente das outras que tinham tons berrantes. Tirou dali um livro, de aparência bem velha, voltou a sua mesa, abriu o livro numa pagina marcada e ficou imóvel. _

_Pancy chegou perto dele, viu letras que mais pareciam hierogrifos e perguntou em que língua que o livro estava, e Draco respondeu que estava um francês._

_- Que livro que é esse?_

_-É uma versão francesa de Romeu e Julieta. Adoro a parte que Romeu rola na escada._

_A professora tentou conter o próprio espanto e começou a ler-gagejando a histó ficou se perguntando de como uma criança de seis anos de idade sabia falar tão bem inglês e Frances, se a maioria presente não sabia nem escrever ainda._

_A resposta era que Draco não fazia parte da maioria, ele não estava na estatística. E aquilo foi comprovado na hora do recreio._

_Todas as crianças se encontravam no pátio coberto sentadas em mesinhas coloridas com formatos de bichinhos, abrindo suas lancheiras coloridas comparando os lanches e trocando biscoitos ou frutas, era normal que as meninas se sentassem todas juntas e conversassem rindo e cochichando sobre de como os meninos eram bobos. E também era normal que os meninos engolissem o lanche e implorasse as professoras que lhes desse uma bola para ficarem jogando. _

_As turmas ficavam juntas para que todos os alunos se confraterniassem, James conhecia o nome e conversava com todos, era popular e conseguia se tornar amigo ou inimigo de alguém muito rápido._

_Draco novamente estava sentado numa mesa longe das outras crianças lendo ainda a mesma página do mesmo livro._

_-O que você está fazendo ai, seu anti-social?_

_Draco levantou o rosto supresso por reconhecer a voz. E ao ver um rosto tão emburrado quanto o seu, foi tomado por uma felicidade imensa, e seu rosto se iluminou, porém não sorriu._

_-Sev? Cortaram seu cabelo quase não te reconheci. –disse comprimindo um sorriso. Era verdade, Severus Snape era conhecido por seus cabelos até os ombros, lisos e oleosos, não porque ele queria, mas porque era genético, seu pai tinha o mesmo problema, mas usava gel para disfarçar. Draco sabia disso, pois o pai de Severus era amigo do seu. Severus tinha a mesma idade de Draco, e eram amigos desde que se conheciam por gente. _

_-Obrigado pela parte que me toca,-respondeu Severus indignado-, mas você não respondeu minha pergunta. O que você está fazendo aqui? _

_-Ah, você se refere ao colégio ou ao lugar no pátio?_

_-Os dois._

_-Não queria vir para cá, para inicio de conversa, minha mãe me forçou. E estou aqui no pátio porque não me sinto a vontade no meio da maioria._

_Severus puxou uma cadeira colorida e se sentou e contou como foram suas férias. Ele e seu pai (era órfão de mãe) viajaram até a Romenia e lá o moreno se deslumbrou com os castelos antigos e paisagem gosticas. Mas ele apenas viajava com pai porque, a babá entrava férias junto com Severus, e o pai não tinha opção a não ser levar o filho junto. _

_Quando Draco ia contar sua parte, de como foram suas férias, uma bola encostou em seu calcanhar. Virou-se e viu os meninos extasiados acenando com os braços para Draco devolver a bola. Draco se levantou da cadeirinha, pegou a bola deu alguns passos e a soltou como se fosse um saco de lixo. _

_Os meninos soltaram um gemido de indignação, e Harry correu até lá tirar satisfação. _

_-Porque você não devolveu a bola?_

_-Não toco em coisas sujas, e também não falo com estranhos. –Severus soltou um risinho, e quando Draco se virou James o empurrou, e Draco caiu de gatinhas ralando o joelho. _

_-Pare de se achar superior! Você é igual a todo mundo aqui! _

_O pátio ficou silencioso, todos prenderam a respiração. Draco de inicio não pareceu acreditar que uma pessoa de calão havia tocado nele, e muito menos o empurrado, mas quando processou isso, o que não levou muito tempo, avaliou o estado de seu joelho, levantou-se com cautela bateu suas roupas e olhou para o menino que o havia empurrado. _

_Deu um tapa de cena de novela no rosto de Harry. O moreno ficou espantado com aquele ato, esperava que Draco se atirasse nele e os dois batalhassem até a morte. _

_-Não se atreva a tocar em mim, seu verme. – o loiro olhou para as professoras, no total 3, que ficaram hipnotizadas pela cena – E vocês, suas incompetentes? São pagas para assistir briguinha de criança, ou para apartá-las? Alguém pode fazer um favor e me indicar onde fica a enfermaria?_

**xoxo**

No andar de cima de sua casa, Harry Potter tocava tristimente seu Violão cello. A musica era suave, lembra as notas de cor, havia ajudado a compor, mas sem um violino acompanhando a musica era imperfeita.

Um cigarro pendia em sua boca e a barba por fazer lhe dava uma aparecencia de mais velho. Mas não tinha mais que 36 anos e não sabia de como se lembrava de coisas tão antigas. Talves seja porque envolvem Draco pensou triste.

Parou de tocar, largou o arco do instrumento, e apoiou a cabeça no "ombro" do mesmo e lágrimas escorreram pelos seus olhos. Seu filho naquele instante chegou em casa, perguntou se tinha alguém em casa, Harry não respondeu, e então Albus subiu as escadas.

Quando ouviu a porta do quarto do menino se fechando, levantou e guardou o instrumento na caixa enxugou as lágrimas e foi até o banheiro tomar um banho. Despiu as roupas de escritório, era Engenheiro Civil apesar de odiar matemática, e entrou de baixou do chuveiro.

Sentiu a água quente em suas costas, passando pelos seus músculos que se encontravam irrijecidos, se ensaboou e lavou os cabelos deixando que a água levasse a espuma. Era um homem bonito, alto mas como ele mesmo dizia: morar com uma mulher chata faz com que você fique chato. Se secou, entrou no quarto pegou uma roupa que o fazia parecer mais jovem, e uma calça jeans confortável.

Se olhou no espelho. A barba estava atrapalhando e parecia um macaco, os cabelos se misturavam com a barba. Saiu de casa e foi até o barbeiro mais próximo. Livre da barba e com os cabelos cortados, pegou ônibus para o centro da cidade. Lá trocou as lentes de contado por óculos esportivos, que quando caiam no chão não se quebravam, e comprou um óculos escuro.

Foi até a livraria e levou alguns exemplares de Shakespeare (incluindo Romeu e Julieta, e Hamlet), parou em uma Caféteria para tomar um cappuccino e ler a parte que o tal Romeu rola as escadas. Riu de si mesmo, fechou o livro e pensou: "se ele voltou, quer dizer que já está na hora de eu resolver minha vida".

Isso para James significava: divorcio. Arrancou a aliança e a trocou numa loja de penhores por 100 euros.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Dúvida**

**Capitulo 2**

**Recomeço**

"A parte mais difícil de um final é começar novamente" Link Park – Waiting for the End

O professor Luc (Draco) não havia tido problemas com a adaptação ao colégio. Como todo professor de Física era odiado por 90% dos alunos. Uma coisa normal, principalmente quando se coloca física no meio.

Era inicio de outubro, fazia frio pela manhã, mas nada que impedice ninguém de sair da cama e vir trabalhar ou estudar. Draco estacionou seu carro numa ala especifica a professores, saiu com uma pasta de couro nas mãos, assinou seu ponto na secretária e seguiu até a sala dos professores.

8:30. Olhou no relógio de pulso. Xingou baixo e se jogou numa poltrona, e colocou sua pasta ao lado da poltrona. O colégio estava deserto a não ser por alguns alunos dedicados que trocavam idéias, mas tirando isso, um silêncio sepulcral se fazia. Silêncio era uma coisa que ele não queria, silencio significava pensar, e pensar significava reviver momentos que ele não queria relembrar.

Mas ficando naquela cidade era um tanto impossível não reviver lembranças. Pois ele havia crescido lá, e ainda, pessoas de seu passado ainda estavam lá. Outro dia teve que se atirar dentro de uma loja de roupas intimas femininas por ter visto Cedrico Digory caminhando de mãos dadas com Cho Chang. Ambos de seu passado, teve de dar explicações para a dona da loja, dizendo que procurava um presente para sua esposa, apesar de não ter uma. Por sorte não precisou comprar nada.

-Bom dia. –disse uma voz, depois da porta se abrir num gemido sofrido. Disse um homem alto, com cabelos negros penteados para trás, nariz reto, olhos negros e roupas sociais, estava agasalhado a moda russa, e também usava óculos.

-Bom dia, Sev. –respondeu Draco.

O mesmo quase teve um ataque cardíaco no primeiro dia de trabalho quando descobriu que Severus Snape trabalhava no mesmo colégio que ele, mas ficou ainda mais chocado quando o viu, fez uma careta e deu um passo para trás, e a única coisa que conseguiu dizer não foi: "que bom rever você"ou "que saudade meu amigo", foi "O que aconteceu com seu naris!" (apontando com o dedo). Severus havia feito cirurgia plástica para justamente evitar constrangimentos.

-Ser professor de Ingles deveria ser um prazer, mas ao ver que os adolecentes de hoje em dia são analfabetos me tiram toda a vontade de viver. –comentou o moreno.

-Ninguém mandou você dar teste. –disse Draco ainda afundado na poltrona. Severus caminhou até a mesa,onde tirou o sobretudo, e se sentou numa cadeira.

-Tinha que ver o quanto sabem...

-Ou o quanto não sabem. –respondeu Draco.

Conversaram mais alguns minutos até que o resto dos professores chegassem. O mevimento do colégio foi aumentando progressivamente. Quando foi 9:00 os professores foram para suas devidas salas. Draco já estava se irriantando, toda segunda feira, na primeira aula ver uma copia de James Potter parado a sua frente, não desgrudando os olhos.

Ele dava aula para todo o ensino médio, onze classes no total. 5 primeiros anos, 4 segundos anos, e 2 terceiros anos. E dentre essa classes apenas algumas almas se salvavam, Rose Weasly principalmente, esta, Draco soube mais tarde, era filha de Hermone Granger, descobriu que ela havia se casado com Ronaldy Weasly, um desperdicio na sua opnião.

Na sala se fazia um silencio absurdo, todos sentiam medo de Draco, e por causa disso ficavam quietos, com medo do que ele poderia fazer. Draco explicou a matéria, mas todos olhavam para ele com cara quem não tinha entendido nada. O professor suspirou, escreveu mais uma formula, passou paginas de exercícios e disse:

-É melhor decorarem esta formula, pois ela irá cair no teste de semana que vem.

Os alunos gemeram agoniados quando o sinal bateu. Draco se retirou da sala cumprementando o professor que tomaria seu lugar, como teria um tempo livre saiu para espairecer. Passou perto de uma padaria que fumegava cheiro de pão novo, e algo no local chamouu sua atenção. Uma propaganda de cigarro.

_-Harry, porque você fuma?_

_-Ah, de novo essa pergunta? Eu fumo para relaxar, clarear as idéias. Quer experimentar? _

_-Tira esse trosso de perto de mim!_

Draco suspirou, adentrou o local e comprou um maço de cigarro Hollywood e um esquerio. Como era sua primeira vez, não sabia como fazer. Abriu o maço com a sensação que estava fazendo algo errado. Tentou tirar um cigarro, mas não conseguiu. Riu de si mesmo, já era um homem, tinha que parar de agir como um menino. Então não tardou a tirar o cigarro do maço da maneira correta, colocou na boca, e o acendeu, inalou com calma, porem não adiantou o gosto era mundo forte e acabou tocindo. Guardou o maço no bolso, assim como o esquerio, e caminhou de volta para o colégio.

o.o.o

A rivalidade de Harry e Draco continuou até a adocelencia de ambos, enquanto Draco se destacava nos estudos, Harry se desempenhava melhor nos esportes. Eram completamente opostos e não havia jeito que se dessem bem juntos.

Uma vez Harry teve que fazer uma pesquisa na biblioteca para um trabalho de Biologia, era individual, por isso não podia pedir ajuda a Hermione, sua amiga. Olhou alguns livros, viu alguns titulos, pegou um livro com um título interessante e levou até as mesas para poder fazer algumas anotações, já que levava a mochila consigo.

A biblioteca possuia um lugar reservado para que os alunos pudessem ler os livros escolhidos, logo atras do labirinto de estantes que ficava no começo da sala imensa que era a biblioteca. Escolheu uma mesa aleatória, leu sobre os anfibios, fez algumas anotações, quando estava quase acabando se espriguiçou. Enquanto se esticava na cadeira olhou para as outras mesas, a biblioteca estava completamente deserta, se não fosse pela bibliotecaria, que fazia alguns registros, Harry e uma figura que chamou a atenção de Harry.

Estava debruçado numa mesa perto das janelas, o sol de final de tarde iluminava a pequena criatura que repousava sobre um livro aberto logo a sua frente. Harry tentou voltar sua atenção de volta aos livros, mas sempre seus olhos se voltavam para aquela pessoa que ao menos se mechia.

Guardou suas anotações na mochila, colocando-a sobre a mesa. Afastou a cadeira e se levantou, e foi na direção do sujeito, chegou a uma distancia considerável e ouviu que resonava. Se aproximou mais, e reconheceu quem era. Viu os cabelos loiros platinados refletindo a luz alaranjada do Sol. O rosto estava sereno, olhos fechados, que escondiam dois olhos frios, e a boca que mal parecia conter uma língua afiada. Tudo para Harry, de repente pareceu simetrico, o nariz perfeitamente empinada, bochechas rosadas, lábios finos, o cabelo dourado moldurando seu rosto oval.

Harry sentiu algo remechendo dentro de si, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Deu um passo para trás, respirou fundo e fez uma coisa que mudaria sua vida. Se curvou sobre o corpo de Draco e encostrou seus lábios nos de Draco. Sentiu suas bochechas corando, e seu coração pulando feito louco em seu peito. Rápidamente saiu correndo, passando pela mesa a qual sua mochila estava, pegou-a pela alça e disparou para a porta.

Enquanto isso, Draco lentamente piscou abrindo os olhos. Se apoiou nos cotovelos e bocejou, ouviu o som da porta abrir, esfregou os olhos e voltou a sua leitura.

o.o.o

Draco recostou as costas muro da entrada do colégio, ainda tinha um tempo rasoavel para desfrutar sua solidão, mas não ficou muito tempo só, logo veio caminhando um adulto, pelo quanto do olho viu o que poderia ser o pai de algum aluno. Não virou o rosto para ver quem era, e levou um susto ao ouvir a voz do individuo.

-Soube que há uma vaga para professor.- a voz era familiar, nostalgica até. Uma voz conhecida apenas um pouco mais grossa do que era antes. –Você mudou bastante, Draco.

Draco virou o rosto para encarar o adulto, vestindo sua mascara inparcial para esconder como se sentia por dentro, surpreso, triste e até feliz, mas suprimiu todas aquelas emoções e fez sua voz ficar dura.

-Posso ajudá-lo, senhor?

Harry ficou chocado com aquilo, além de ter se surpreendido com seu Draco com cara de mau fumando, levou um susto ao não ouvir emoções em sua voz. Ficou parado por alguns segundos, depois de pensar no que fazer, decidiu perguntar, meio temeroso com a resposta.

-Você não se lembra de mim?

-Sim, Harry Potter, estudamos juntos, não?-ele olhou diretamente para os olhos esverdiados de Harry, seus olhos estavam opacos, sem trasso de nenhuma emoção- Posso ajudá-lo?

Harry não teve resposta, ficou parado olhando a pessoa que um dia foi Draco. Um telefone tocou, Draco retiou o aparelho do bolso com a mão livre, agradecendo ao seu falecido pai por ter lhe ensinado a fazer a cara-de-Malfoy. Apertou o botão para receber a chamada, e se assustou ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha.

-Allo, Mister Malfoĭ? – o sujeito falava em russo, Draco respondeu na mesma língua que era. O sujeito continuou- YA govoryu ot tsentra opeki nad detʹmi i podrostkami

Draco arregalou os olhos, o senhor com quem estava conversando acaba de falar que falava no centro de tutela da criança e do adolescente, deixou o cigarro escorregar se seus dedos, e o apagou com a sola do sapato.

-Izvinite, nomatʹ yego rebenka, Kordeliya umerla.

Draco virou o rosto para Harry não ver, fez uma careta enrrugando a testa, não podia acreditar, o sujeito acabara de se desculpar, pois uma mulher chamada Kordeliya havia falecido, a mãe de seu filho.


End file.
